IYou
by KelvinKLR
Summary: Tak peduli pakain ini basah, aku memeluknya amat erat sebisaku, mencoba memberikan ketenangan serta kehangatan untuknya, wanita yang ... OOC, OOT, Typo.


**Hiii..**

 **Ini One-Shot saya, semoga bisa menghibur.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **...**

 **Judul—"I ... You"**

 **Author-KelvinKLR**

 **Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate-T**

 **Gendre-Romance & Hurf/Comfort**

 **Pairing-Naruto & Hinata**

 **Warning-OOT, OOC, TYPO, EYC, D.L.L.**

 **-+Happy Reading Readers+-**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Mataku menatap sendu wajahnya, cahaya matahari menyinari kulit putih itu.

Sejuk dilihat, bola mata itu terus menatapku. Terasa tenang dalam hati, tenang sekali.

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu" kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku, jujur, itulah kenyataannya.

"Aku, juga menyukaimu Na-Naruto-kun" balasannya menenangkan perasaanku yang gelisah.

Tapi sayangnya itu kisah kami yang dulu, sekarang kami.. Tak sama seperti dulu.

 **...**

 **Miss You !**

 **...**

Drrrrrrrr... Brrrrrrr

Suara dentuman hujan jatuh dari langit mengisi suasa hening distasiun, lama sudah aku duduk menunggu. Sial bagiku tak membawa payung, beginilah cuaca, pagi amat cerah tapi sore harinya turun hujan.

Humm menyesal aku tak membawa payung, heem.. Ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian 2 tahun lalu.

Saat itu aku masih sekolah menengah, sama seperti sekarang, distasiun menunggu redanya hujan.

Sama pula aku tak membawa payung, dibulan september juga. Namun bedanya waktu itu aku bersama pacarku, Hyuga Hinata namanya.

Disaat kami menunggu redanya hujan dia terus mengoceh padaku, "Aku sudah bilangkan, hujan turun." kata-katanya itu terus dia ucapkan.

Waktu itu dia membawa payung, yang cukup untuk dua orang. "Ayo kita pulang Hinata, menunggu disini terlalu lama sangat membosakan" ajakku membuka payung yang kuambil dari tasnya.

"Tapi, hujannya mas—ih.."

"Kamukan bawa payung, ayo cepat kita pulang" ku menyela kemudian menarik telapak tangannya, menggenggam erat, terasa dingin saat kupegang.

"Kamu kedinginankan ? Nanti kamu sakit sayang" wajahnya tertunduk, dia malu. "Ja-.. Ya udah, a-yo kita pulang Naruto-kun" pelan nadanya, namun bisa kudengar walau dentuman derasnya hujan menggema.

* * *

 **...**

 **I Miss ...**

 **...**

* * *

Itu yang kusuka darinya, saat dia malu, saat itulah dia terlihat amat cantik dan anggun dimataku.

Menambahkan persen-persen cintaku padanya.

"Besok, semoga hujan lagi" aku heran mendengarnya, tak biasanya dia berdoa ingin turun hujan, inikan bukan didesa yang kekeringan.

"Kok ?"

"Bi-Biar kita se-sering genggaman ta—ngan" aku yakin rona merah sudah mejeng diwajahku, juga wajah Hinata. Tapi itu membuatku paham maksud dari doanya, hahaha dasar Hinata.

"Tak perlu saat hujan, setiap hari aku yang akan gandeng tangan mungilmu ini Sayang" kata-kata tersebut lancar kuucap, ya setelah ku lawan rasa malu yang menghalangi.

"Di... Disekolah juga ?" kepalanya kembali menunduk malu, bersama sembrutan merah dipipi.

"Tentu saja, setiap saat aku akan menggenggam erat telapak tanganmu Hinata" ku eratkan genggamanku, menyalurkan kehangatan yang kupunya.

"Ari-gatou Naruto-kun"

"Jangan berterima kasih terlalu cepat Hinata" cepat dia menatapku, tatapan bertanya.

"Terima Kasih saja tak cukup, kamu harus..." ku tahan ucapanku, wajah wanita ini makin heran ingin tau, sungguh lucu ekspresinya.

"Harus apa ?" wajahnya tak berjarak jauh dari wajahku, akj dapat merasakan detak jantung ditubuh ini makin kencang berdetak, kuyakin karna Hinata.

*Cup..

Kukecup sebentar mulutnya, walau sebentar tapi lidah kami saling bertemu untuk sesaat. Kulihat kulit putihnya merona sangat merah, kurasa akupun sama.

"Harus menciumku Hinata Heheheh.." ujarku terkekeh.

"Baka... Naruto-kun Bakaaa.." dia berteriak dibawah lindungan payung.

"Waaaaa.. Jangan mendorongku Hinata"

Brrrrrrr...

Dan aku terduduk ditrotoar, rambatan air hujan dengan cepat membasahiku. Menyesal aku menggodanya, brrrr dingin sekali.

* * *

 **...**

 **I Miss You**

 **...**

* * *

Hahaha mengingat kisahku dulu membuat perasan dalam tubuh ini terasa hangat, tapi aku sudah tak bersama Hinata lagi.

Dia sudah meninggalkanku entah kemana, rumahnya pindah. Saat lulus kami berjanji akan bertunangan sesuai rencana ayahnya Hinata, namanya Hyuga Hiashi.

Dia calon mertua yang tegas dan ramah, dan suka mengambil keputusan sendiri. Jujur aku sangat kaget mengetahui kami akan ditunangkan setelah lulus sekolah, padahal orang tua ku belum bertemu Ayah dari Hinata.

Tapi kenyatannya mereka pergi meninggalkan janji yang indah itu, Haaah berkat itu aku susah Move On darinya.

Tapi aku percaya suatu saat aku akan mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas dari mereka, terlebih bisa Move On.

"Hoaaaammmm" mulutku melebar, menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Bosan sekali disini, sudah ada 40 menit aku menunggu. Yang kudapat dari kesabaranku ternyata lumayan sesuai.

Hujan derasa beralih jadi Gerimis.

"Hoamm.. Ramen dingin-dingin gini pasti enak" kakiku berjalan menerobos gerimis rintik, membayangkan apa yang akan kudapat dirumah nanti, ya sebuah ramen cup hangat.

"Na-Naruto-kun.. Tunggu" suara nyaring wanita memanggil, menghentikan langkahku, membalikkan badan dan mendapati seorang wanita yang kukenal.

"Haaah. Haaah.. Kamu cepet banget sih jalannya ?" disela-sela diaterengah, pertanyaan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hinata ? Kenapa kamu ada disini ? Bukan, maksudku.. Kenapa kamu pergi selama ini ?" dia menatapku sendu, tatapan kesedihan seperti waktu itu, kala aku jatuh sakit.

"Naruto-kun, se-lama ini kamu kemana aja ?" dia balik bertanya, membuatku kesal mendengar pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Kamulah yang kemana selama ini, meninggalkanku dengan janji manis itu" lumayan tinggi nada suaraku keluar, kesal, kesal aku saat ini.

"Baka, aku punya alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu Naruto-kun, Hiks... Aku punya.. Hiks.." tangisannya mulai keluar, tapi aku tak peduli pada tangisannya, dibawah rintik hujan ini aku.. Tak menganggapnya penting.

"Lalu apa alasanmu ?" tanyaku, telapak tangan yang sering kugenggam dulu dia gunakan sebagai penghilang jejak airmatanya.

"Saat kita lulus, Tou-san tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Sakitnya amat parah Hiks.. Membuat Tou-san harus dirawat dirumah sakit kota sebelah Hiks..."

"Dia dirawat hampir 6 bulan, Hiks.. Aku juga terpaksa meninggalkanmu untuk merawat Tou-san.. Hiks"

"Lalu saat Tou-san sembuh kami kembali kerumah yang dulu, Hiks.. Hiks.. Waktu aku pergi kerumahmu aku sudah menyiapkan persiapan istimewa untukmu Naruto-kun. Tapi, kata Tou-san'mu. Hiks.. kamu pergi ke Tokyo untuk kuliahkan ?"

Aku tersentak mendengarnya, jadi ini alasannya Hinata meninggalkanku. Tapi, kenapa Tou-san dan Kaa-san tak memberitahuku ?

"Setelah itu akupun ijin kuliah ke Tokyo untuk sekalian mencarimu Naruto-kun, 1 tahun lebih aku mencari tapi.. Hiks.. Hikss.. Waaaa.. Waaaaaa"

Tangisan Hinata pecah setelah beberapa kali dia terisak, ini salahku karna kasar padanya tadi. Ohh bodohnya aku, sialllll.

*Glepp

Kupeluk erat tubuhnya, walau pakaianku sedikit basah karna rintik gerimis ini, tapi setidaknya ku bisa menghangatkan dan menenangkannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi Hinata"

"Hiks.. Naruto-kun membencikukan ? Ya kan ? Hiks... Gomennasai Naruto-kun, Gomen..Gomennn" air mata hangat itu membasahi dadaku, sedih rasanya membuat wanita cantik ini menangis.

"Hinata, akulah yang seharusnya meminta Maaf padamu, Gomen tadi aku tak mempercayaimu"

"Hiks... Tak apa, ta—pi... Apa Naruto-kun masih mencintaiku ?" kepalanya mendongkak keatas, jaraknya amat dekat dengan wajahku, dan aku merasakan Deja Vu kali ini.

"Hemmm.. Kalo kamu ?"

"Te—tentu saja aku masih cinta Naruto-kun, tunggu kenapa Naruto-kun balik bertanya Huh.. Harusnya dijawab bukan tanya balik" jawaban itu terdengar lucu karna ekspresi kesalnya, masih sama seprti dulu, masih.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, berkat kamu aku tak bisa Move On"

Senyumannya melebar dibarengi senyumanku, tak terkira dia masih mencintaiku, ini berbeda jauh dari ekspetasiku sebelumnya.

"I Love You Hinata"

"I Love You To Naruto-kun"

* * *

 **...**

 **I Love You**

 **...**

* * *

"Hoaaammmmm" aku terbangub dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Menggerak-gerakan badan yang terasa amat pegal dibeberapa bagian.

"Ohayou Naruto-kunnn !" Aku tersenyum mendapati Kekasihku menyapaku dipagi hari, senang bercampur bahagia.

Sudah 6 hari sejak kami kembali bertemu, aku menemui keluarga Hinata. Banyak pertanyaan terlontar dari Hiashi Ayah dari pacarku.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya dia melakukan hal yang sama, menentukan hari pertunangan kami. Sesuai kata Hinata, Ayahnya masih memutuskan keinginannya sendiri.

"Ayo cepat mandi Naruto-kun, kita harus cepet-cepet soalnya Ayah akan marah nanti" kata-kata Hinata mengingatkan akan suatu hal... Oh iya, hari ini hari pertunanganku.

"Iya aku akan mandi, tunggu... Siapa yang mengganti bajuku ?" aku memakai baju tidur, padahal tadi malam aku tidur memakai celana jeans dan kemeja putih.

"Aku yang menggantinya Hehehehe.." aku merasa malu mendengarnya, jadi Hinata yang mengganti pakaianku, berartiiiii...

"Jangan-jangan kamu.."

"Hehehe Gomen Ne, karna penasaran aku memegang itunya Naruto-kun, emmm.. Punya Naruto-kun gede juga ya Hihihihi" dia tertawa bagaikan tak punya dosa, sejak kapan dia berani melakukan itu ?

"Kamu seperti lacur saja, aku jadi cemas kamu masih perawan apa tidak ?" ku berdiri dari atas kasur, mencoba melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Naruto-kun.." ku balikkan badan dan mendapati Hinata.

"Aku masih perawanlah, kamu bisa cek sendiri sekarang juga" nadanya amat menggoda, tiga kancing atas baju tidur Hinata terbuka, menampakan Dada besar yang terlindung Bra putih, serta celana tidur yang melorot kebawah, menampakan lipatan V diatas CDnya yang hampir semuanya terlihat.

*Glekkk...

Kutelan ludahku, melihat godan Hinata membuat pikiranku jadi berantakan, terpaksa aku harus..

"Jaaa Aku mandi dulu Hinata"

"Tunggu, Naruto-kun Hihihihi.." tawanya dalat kudengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi, sial dia hanya menggodaku saja.

Sreeeettt..

"Waaa.. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini ?" tanyaku yang panik saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakan Hinata dengan tubuh bugil tertutupi handuk biru.

"Ya mandi bareng sama kamu, mau aku gosokin gk punggungnya ?" tanyanya.

"Ya sudah kalo cuma mandi bareng mah.." jawabku agak lega.

"Sekalian kita buktikan keperawananku Hihhihih.."

"Tiiiiiddddaaaaakkkkkkkkkk !"

* * *

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **Kalian pasti tau lanjutannya, ya sekalian kalian hayal lanjutannya sendiri readers.**

 **Gmana FF One-Shot ku ini ?**

 **Semoga menghibur.**

 **Kasih Review'nya bila emang Menghibur.**

 **Ok sekian dulu.**

 **...**

 **Dah sampai ketemu di FF lainnya.**

 **See You Again.**


End file.
